


Let Me

by angelsaves



Series: Exploration [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face-Fucking, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multi, Serial Monogamy, Service Top, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Hunk's whole thing is making the people he loves happy.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, there's no infidelity in this -- the relationships are sequential and non-overlapping.

"You're the best service top I've ever had," says Hoa, Hunk's first girlfriend (or boyfriend, or enbyfriend -- the first person he's ever really wanted to date), after he's spanked her until her ass glowed and then fingered her until she came screaming.

"Thank you," Hunk says, stroking her blue and purple hair back from her forehead. "I don't know what that is, though."

"It means you do all the toppy stuff I like, because I like it," Hoa says. "You're not all Domly Dom about it."

"Huh." Hunk lies back on the pillows and scratches his chest thoughtfully. "I just think of it as being polite."

"Is there anything you'd like to do that we haven't, yet?" Hoa pushes up on one elbow, raising her eyebrows at him. "You don't have to be polite _all_ the time."

Hunk thinks about it. "Nah," he says finally. "I like what we do. I like making you happy."

"See? Service top." Hoa settles herself back in his arms. "I like that about you."

***

He's thinking about that a year later, the second time Lance blows him, with Lance on his knees, moaning like the best thing that's ever happened to him is getting to suck Hunk's cock. He's really good at it, but Hunk's favorite part is how much he obviously enjoys it.

Maybe he'll try it out as an identity on Lance. "I'm a service top," he says, seeing how the words feel in his mouth. They feel pretty good.

Lance pulls off with a quick swirl of his tongue. "That's cool, bro," he says. "Does that mean you'll try fucking my face?"

"If you'd be into that," Hunk says. "I kinda get off on that -- the 'you being into it' part."

"Awesome," Lance says. "I would be super into it." He tilts his face up, opens his mouth, and waves his hand like _get on with it, already_.

So Hunk does: he slides his cock past Lance's lips and into his throat. He moves tentatively at first, just little thrusts, but Lance grabs his hands and plants them firmly at the back of his head, then grabs Hunk's ass and yanks his hips forward.

Well, if Hunk knows one thing, it's how to take a hint. He starts to thrust in earnest, holding on tight to Lance's head and making him take the whole length of his cock. Lance is letting out these excellent noises as he sucks and swallows, and his expression is blissed out.

That's what does Hunk in -- the way Lance looks so happy, because of something Hunk can do for him. It eases something deep inside him. Coming is like letting go, rushing through him like the relief of a job well done.

"Next time, I wanna try it on my back," Lance says, resting his head on Hunk's thigh.

"Cool," Hunk says.

***

"Are you this one's boyfriend?" Shay asks Hunk, once the sun is finished rising over the Balmera's crystal-dotted hills.

"Would you like me to be?" They're sitting comfortably close together, and Hunk's thought a couple of times about putting his arm around her.

"I think so." Shay looks at her hands. "Rax had a boyfriend for a while, and it seemed pleasant."

"Did the Galra kill him?" Hunk asks gently.

"No!" Shay says, surprised. "They broke apart."

"Oh." Hunk feels his cheeks get warm. "I guess not _everything_ in your lives was about the Galra, huh."

"Not everything," Shay agrees. She half-stands and kisses the corner of Hunk's mouth. Her lips are firmer and cooler than a human's, but smooth and nice.

He turns so the angle is better, slanting his mouth against hers and putting one hand on the small of her back, not pushing, just letting her know he's there.

"This is, indeed, pleasant," Shay says. "Your mouth is so warm."

"Thank you," Hunk says. "You feel nice and cool. I like it. I like you."

"Good!" Shay kisses him again, and he imagines this is sort of like how that one Greek guy who was in love with a statue felt, only he didn't make Shay up in his head. He actually likes this way a lot better.

"Come here," Hunk suggests, moving to make his lap inviting. Shay sits on it like he's about to pick her up bridal style, both legs on the same side, and wraps her arms around his neck.

They kiss and kiss, until the sun is high in the sky and Shay gets a vibrate-y Balmera message that her grandmother wants help making soup.

"I should go too," Hunk says. "The other paladins are probably waiting for me."

"But you will return?" Shay asks.

"Of course. I'm not going to just ditch my girlfriend." He kisses her one more time, and then they head back to the lions, hand in hand.

***

In retrospect, Hunk thinks he probably started falling for Shiro the first time he saw him post-Kerberos: fighting to save people, no matter what happened to him. The handsomeness didn't hurt either.

He doesn't plan on doing anything about it, though. Shiro's got a lot going on, what with the PTSD and the memory loss, and being the head of Voltron, and he needs friends to help him with that, not someone drooling over him and making it weird.

Hunk's whole thing is making the people he loves happy, anyway; he doesn't need the feelings to be returned. He'll be fine.

It's about a month after he and Shay split up when Shiro looks up from his snack of food-goo and says, "Hunk, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Okay," Hunk says. "Shoot." He leans his chair back on two legs.

"Are you attracted to me?"

It's only Hunk's catlike reflexes that keep him from toppling over backwards. "What? Uh. I mean --"

"Sorry," Shiro says. "That was a rude question. Forget I asked." His face closes down.

"No," Hunk says, then, "I mean, yes. I am attracted to you, like, a lot, and I don't want to forget you asked, because you deserve to know that you're, like, _crazy_ good-looking and the best guy I know."

Shiro blinks. "That's -- very kind of you," he says. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Would you -- I, uh -- is it just a from-afar kind of thing?" Shiro asks after a minute.

"It has been," Hunk says. "Like, you've got enough on your plate, you know? I don't want to be one more thing for you to worry about."

"I don't worry about you, much," Shiro says thoughtfully. "You've got a good head on your shoulders. And -- good shoulders." He blushes, pink around the scar across his nose.

Hunk wants to kiss him right there. He pushes back from the table. "Then I don't want it to be from afar," he says. "I want to make out with you."

Shiro's blush deepens "I'd like that a lot," he says.

"Come on." Hunk gets up and offers Shiro his hand; Shiro takes it, and lets Hunk lead him to his room.

"Nice place you've got -- mmph!" Shiro goes easily when Hunk pushes him up against the door, pulling him closer by the shoulders.

"What do you like?" Hunk asks, leaning their foreheads together.

"This is good," Shiro says. He's rocking forward against one of Hunk's thighs, and it's so hot Hunk can barely think.

"I know," Hunk says, "but when you think about this, what do you wish I'd do? I want to do it."

"Oh, God." Shiro buries his face in Hunk's chest. "I think about you marking me -- making me feel it. You don't have to -- I know we only just --"

"Where?" Hunk nips gently at Shiro's neck, where it's bent towards him all temptingly. "Here, where people can see it? Or someplace only you and I know it's there?"

Shiro moans and rubs his cock harder against Hunk. "Our secret," he says, "for now."

"Cool." Hunk rucks Shiro's shirt up to his armpits, exposing, wow, so many muscles. He gets down on his knees and nuzzles Shiro's pecs, his abs, the cut of his hips, picking the best place to mark him. Not on top of a scar, if he wants to feel it; not somewhere it'll show if his shirt rides up while he's sparring.

"Hunk," Shiro says, almost a whine.

"What is it you're always telling Keith? Patience yields focus." He picks his spot: high on Shiro's side, where the skin is soft. "Here goes," he says, and starts laying down a serious hickey, sucking and biting. Shiro tastes fantastic, and God, the noises he makes are even better.

"Hunk, Hunk, oh, God, Hunk --" Shiro shoves down his pants and fists his cock, groaning.

"Let me take care of that," Hunk says. He gets to his feet and takes off his pants, then plants one hand on the door next to Shiro's head for balance and wraps the other around both of their cocks. Shiro's wet as hell, which is super hot and makes it easy to jerk them off.

Shiro leans up to kiss Hunk as he thrusts into his hand, and it's sweet and sexy at the same time. Hunk smiles and kisses him back, and when they both come all over his shirt, it feels good, like a sunny day and a cool lemonade in his heart.

"Wow," Shiro says, catching his breath.

"Yeah," Hunk says, and kisses him again. "Not bad."


End file.
